


superhero capes and banana muffins

by stringsinmelody



Series: småfolk [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, abo undertones, magical breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsinmelody/pseuds/stringsinmelody
Summary: Julian was currently drooling onto his giraffe plushie as Isak processed to remove his socks.“You’re taking a shower with Pappa!” His pup kicked his tiny feet to show his excitement, one of the socks flying and landing above his head. Isak knew Julian enjoyed showers with his Pappa, was always content to be held in Even’s arms and be protected from the water by Even’s hands.





	superhero capes and banana muffins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off series inspired by Alex’s lovely [ABO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218/chapters/25191522) verse.
> 
> I can’t believe it’s been about two months since my last update?!?! It was honestly a combination of a dash of writers block and a lack of inspiration, so I apologize for taking so long.
> 
> Anywho, I’ll leave you to reading. :)

Sunday mornings were usually relaxing days, the kids not quite old enough to do very elaborate plans for the weekend. 

Julian was currently nestled in Even’s chest, binky pressed to his mouth, clutching at his Pappa’s shirt. 

He’d been welcomed this morning to a fussy baby, Julian squirming in his crib uncomfortably. The reason for his discomfort was hidden in his diaper, a smelly surprise of runny poo. 

“Does someone have an upset tummy?” Even cooed, rocking Julian in his arms and rubbing his back. Julian stirred in his embrace, looking up at his Pappa and giving him a smile through his binky.

“I’m hungry!” Millie announced, from the foot of the bed. She was still clad in her pajamas from last night, her hair in disarray from sleep. “Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” She gave her dads the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. “Pleeease.”

+

“Careful Mills, you don’t want eggshells in your pancakes.” Even instructed carefully. She was helping him stir the batter, small hands holding the whisk as Even steadied the bowl. 

“I’ll be careful, promise.” She gave Even her cheesiest grin.

Isak was munching on some grapes, fingertips slowly acquiring a thin layer of stickiness the more he emptied out the small bowl of fruit. His pup was pitched in his lap, watching his every move, tiny eyes following Isak’s fingers from the bowl to his lips. He was growing a lot more inquisitive, yanking the spoon from Isak’s hand in an attempt to feed himself only to end up with mushed up peas on his curls, or his neck rolls. 

As Isak popped a grape in his mouth, he noticed Julian opening his mouth in time with him, and started chuckling. He obviously wanted his daddy to share grapes with him. 

Even walked up to the table with a giant platter of pancakes in his hands, Millie behind him holding the syrup carefully in her hands.

“Even, how are we supposed to eat all of those pancakes?” Isak remarked, taking in the large stack of fluffy pancakes.

“Don’t worry sweetheart.” Even threw him a cheeky wink. 

+

It was five in the afternoon the next day and Isak was currently on the floor, having his daily playtime with his pup. 

Julian was on his stomach, small chubby fingers pushing the buttons of a toy piano, watching them light up and play snippets of classical music. His baby had woken up this morning to slight redness on his neck, tiny bumps spread across his delicate skin. Isak had also noticed Julian’s lips were slightly swollen, his baby having a difficult time latching on to nurse today. Isak was worried.

A small yelp interrupted Isak’s thoughts. Julian had scooted closer towards him, and was now tugging at Isak’s shirt. “Are you tired of being on your stomach, baby? Do you want to sit up?”

Isak gently picked up his baby and sat him up with his back close to the sofa. Julian was now seven months old and becoming more mobile every day. Just last week Isak had taken his eyes away from him for a second, only to turn around and see his pup had scooted four feet away from his playmate and was licking the wooden floor. Millie had started crawling at eight months and Isak’s was sure Julian wasn’t far behind.

“Hello!” Even’s voice rang across the hall.

Julian’s head perked up, and he began bouncing on the floor as Even approached them, his blue-green eyes lighting up.

“Is that Pappa?” Isak cooed. 

He always got so excited when his Pappa got home, bouncing on the floor or jumping in Isak’s lap until Even picked him up and attacked him with kisses. It was a new development, one that Isak could tell Even adored by the way his alpha radiated with happiness hearing his pup giggle.

“Hi.” Even greeted again, scooping Julian in his arms. “Hi baby boy.” He was about to pepper his baby’s neck with kisses when he noticed the rash. “Has it gotten worse?” 

Isak nodded, a small grimace on his face. 

Even inspected Julian’s neck, concern written on his face. “Are we sure it’s not just a fever?”

“I don’t know.” Isak furrowed his brows, feeling his pup’s forehead for any signs of a fever. “Something’s not adding up.”

“How about you make an appointment with our pediatrician for tomorrow just to make sure.” Even suggested, giving Isak’s forehead a soft kiss.

Isak nodded, already searching for Dr. Larsen’s name from his contact list.

+

“So, what seems to be the issue?” Dr. Larsen asked, leaning against the counter. Isak was rocking Julian on his hip, Even presses to his back with a hand across his shoulders. 

Even explained their concerns and Julian’s symptoms to Dr. Larsen. She listened carefully, jotting down Even’s words into her notes.

“Do you mind if I give him a quick check up?” She adjusted the stethoscope hanging around her neck, placing her notes on the counter as Isak took off Julian’s clothes until he was just in his nappy.

Dr. Larsen inspected Julian’s neck, giving the small rash a calculating look. “I think we’ll need a small blood sample.” As she took in Isak’s and Even’s expressions of worry, Dr. Larsen quickly clarified. “Nothing serious don’t worry, but I think I know what’s going on here.”

Isak lifted Julian towards his arms and pressed him to his chest, turning his head to the side, out of view from Dr. Larsen as she pressed the needle to his small leg. Julian shrieked abruptly once he felt the poke, dampening Isak’s shirt with tears. He’s seen his babies get poked with needles countless times, but his omega still pangs with agony those first seconds Isak hears his pup’s cry of pain. 

“It’s ok baby.” Even whispers, kissing Julian’s forehead and squeezed Isak’s hand.

Twenty agonizing minutes later and Dr. Larsen was back, paper in hand and a reassuringly calm expression on her face.

“As I suspected, it appears Julian has a nut allergy. That would explain the rash, diarrhea, and his swollen mouth.” She was reading over her notes, left index finger running over the words. “It’s quite a common allergy. Is there anything you’ve been giving him that you can remember having nuts these past few days?”

Isak thought about Julian’s food intake from the past three days and couldn’t remember anything involving nuts. He turned around to see Even doing the same thing, a quizzical expression on his face.

“I don’t think so, no.” Even replied.

“Well if it gets worse, don’t hesitate to come back tomorrow.” 

+

No sooner than the next afternoon did Isak find out the cause of Julian’s sudden allergic reaction. He had Millie looking after her baby brother – who was enjoying his afternoon tummy time session – to quickly pick up a burp cloth from the nursery. When he came back he found Millie feeding her brother a small crumb of her muffin. The same muffins Even had made a few days ago.

“Millie, what are you doing sweetheart?” 

“I’m sharing.” She emphasized her statement by pressing another crumb into Julian’s open mouth. “See, when he does this,” she opened her mouth real wide to imitate Julian, “that means he wants some.”

“Even!” Isak yelled toward the hall. His mate was currently in his study, doing some editing for his current project. 

A minute later Even walked into the living room, his eyebrows raised in question. “What’s the matter?”

“What did you use to make those muffins?” Isak pointed at the muffin in Millie’s hand.

Even scratched the back of his head, thinking. “Um, bananas, baking soda, vanilla extract, eggs? I know I used brown sugar for sure.” 

Even snapped his fingers, suddenly remember. “Oh, I also used that new almond flo-u-r… what?”

Isak looked towards the side and squinted his eyes in thought. He felt like he had found the missing key. Had unlocked the door to this grand mystery that had been a nagging presence at the back of his head for days.

“Millie honey, can you tell Pappa what you were just doing.”

“I was giving Jules a piece of my banana muffin. You always say that I have to be a good big sister and share.”

Even’s eyes bulged comically in realization. 

Isak turned around to address his daughter, while Even’s wheels were still turning. “Darling, that’s so wonderful that you’re thoughtful enough to share with your brother, but from now on we can’t give Jules anything with nuts in it because it’ll make him sick, ok?”

“He’ll get poorly?” Millie asked, genuine concern on her face. When Isak nodded his affirmation, she turned around towards her brother. “I’m sorry Jules, but no more muffin for you.”

Julian looked at her for a couple of seconds before he went back to pressing the keys of his toy piano.

+

Isak knocked on the door thrice, hearing some shuffling from the other side of the door. 

Mrs. Hansen greeted him with a firm handshake and a curt smile, welcoming him inside her office. He sat down, the hard cushioning in the leather chair making him sit awkwardly.

He’d been in the middle of feeding Julian a spoonful of mushy peas when he’d received a phone call from Millie’s school.

_“Hello, am I speaking to Mr. Valtersen-Bech Næsheim?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“We’re calling because your daughter has been involved in a fight with another student.”_

_“Fight? Is my daughter ok?”_

_“Yes. She wasn’t the one who got punched.”_

_“Punched!?”_

+

There was light pouring in through the window behind the desk, bouncing off the walls and reflecting in the thick rim of Mrs, Hansen’s glasses.

The room’s decorations were typical of a primary school principal. Dinosaur shaped book stoppers adorned the bookshelves, and a plastic apple sat on the desk, worm and all.

“Camilla punched one of our other students Oskar in the nose during recess in the playground. She won’t tell us why, but she seemed very upset.”

She adjusted her glasses before placing her hands in front of her, twirling a pen in her fingers. “We both know that children can be unpredictable at times, but it is our job in this school to make sure that all children treat each other with respect.”

“I understand Mrs. Hansen. I’ll have a serious talk with my daughter at home.” 

“I’m only giving her a warning because I know Camilla’s a sweet girl, but I hope this doesn’t happen again.” 

“Yes of course.”

+

Isak had been allowed to take Millie home early from school, only signing a release paper at the front office before he was walking with his daughter down the street. 

She was being unusually quiet, looking out the window as the tram sped through Oslo.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right sweetheart?” Isak stroked her hand in reassurance. 

Millie nodded, her face looking out into the streets through the window.

He could tell something was bothering her, but decided to give her some time to collect her thoughts, not wanting to pressure her by asking questions she wasn’t ready to answer.

+

Sonja gave them a wide smile as she opened the door to her house, her long blonde hair falling down her shoulders. 

“Come in! Lukas is teaching Julian how to play with Leo.”

They made their way down the entrance hall to the living, Millie trailing behind them. 

“Gentle.” Lukas said, he was sitting right beside Julian, guiding the baby’s hand down the dog’s silky black fur, making sure to stop whenever Julian began tugging Leo’s fur too aggressively. 

Isak’s pup let out an excited shriek, patting his tiny hand on the dog’s torso. Leo just stuck his tongue out in a pant, clearly used to little kids poking and proding him. He was a Bernese mountain dog that Sonja and Magnus had adopted five or so months ago, right around Lukas’ first birthday. He was a big dog, but a gentle giant and exceedingly patient with children.

“Do you like the doggie baby?” Isak cooed, as he watched Leo slowly move closer towards Julian, before licking a long stripe across his baby cheek. Julian giggled, reaching out his hands, attempting to tug more of Leo’s hair in between his small pudgy fingers.

“He does! Right mama?” Lukas exclaimed, looking up at Sonja. 

She ruffled her son’s straight bright blonde hair, disheveling his bowl haircut. “Yes baby.”

A couple of minutes and several mugs of hot chocolate later, Isak and the kids was saying goodbye.

“Again, Sonja thank you so much for looking after Julian.” Isak said, adjusting the diaper bag on his shoulder.

“Isak, you know I don’t mind.” Sonja gave a dismissive hand wave. She cooed, kissing Julian’s cheek. “Who would miss an opportunity to look after this little munchkin.”

Millie gave Lukas and Sonja each a hug before putting on her shoes at the front door, ready to go home.

+

They were currently sitting in the dining room, a plate of _skolebrød_ and two glasses of milk between them. 

“Are you ready to talk about what happened at school?” 

Millie gave a small nod, wiping a drop of milk from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave Isak a serious look and took a deep breath. “Me and Heidi were playing with Oskar and Filip. We were all gonna be superheroes, but Oskar didn’t want Heidi to join. He said Heidi couldn’t be a superhero because she was omega.”

“Oh, Millie.” Isak felt a slight pang in his chest. Kids could be so mean sometimes. He’d experienced it himself growing up. How differently he’d been treated once he’d presented. Isak had noticed Heidi showing increasing signs of an omega status, and although he could tell Camilla was following in her Pappa’s footsteps, neither he nor Even were ready to cross that ‘labeling’ bridge. 

There was a slight crease Millie’s brow, only growing deeper as she continued to speak. “Oskar said omegas were weak. Omegas couldn’t be superheroes because they weren’t brave.” 

A small tremor in her voice appeared, and at that, Isak pushed her towards him, seating her in his lap. 

“But that's not true Dada. You’re omega and you’re the strongest person I know.” She bit her lip, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

“Is that why you were upset? Why you punched him?” Isak murmured, stroking his daughter’s back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“He made Heidi feel sad.” Millie whispered.

Isak kissed her forehead, pressing her closer to his chest, his omega pleading to comfort his baby. “That was brave of you to stand up for your friend. What Oskar said was not nice. I’m proud of you babygirl.”

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Isak rocking Millie in his lap, occasionally allowing himself to scent her. She was calming down, her tears quickly drying on her cheeks.

Millie stirred in his arms and let out a soft sigh. “Will Pappa be mad? Because I got in trouble?”

“Of course not sweetheart. Pappa will understand that you were just defending Heidi.” Isak responded. 

“Ok.” Millie sniffled.

“Oh, I think I hear your brother waking up from his nap. How about you help me change his nappy and I’ll make us lunch, sounds like a plan?”

She nodded, giving Isak a small smile.

+

When Even got home from work they all had a serious talk. This time Isak teared up a little with Millie as she retold the story, Even attentive as ever. 

At the end, they both made Millie promise that she would inform a teacher first if something like that ever happened again, and reassured her that she was not in trouble. 

The comforting hugs were interrupted by a shrieking Julian, who slapped his tiny hands on his high chair, demanding to be fed.

+

By nighttime, things quieted down. Millie was playing in her room, waiting for when she’ll inevitably be called out for a bath and bedtime.

Julian was currently drooling onto his giraffe plushie as Isak processed to remove his socks.

“You’re taking a shower with Pappa!” His pup kicked his tiny feet to show his excitement, one of the socks flying and landing above his head. Isak knew Julian enjoyed showers with his Pappa, was always content to be held in Even’s arms and be protected from the water by Even’s hands. 

He took ahold of one of Julian’s feet, and pretended to nibble on his toes. “Nom nom nom.” Julian shreaked, trying to push his foot away from his Dada, but quickly settled down when Isak started removing his shirt. 

Julian was smiling as Isak slowly removed his arm from the small hole on his shirt, gurgling incoherent words to his Dada. 

Isak cooed, as he made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes, not wanting to keep his mate waiting.

Steam brushed across Isak’s face as he opened the door to the bathroom. He pushed aside the shower curtains and was met with a very wet Even, who was lathering shampoo onto his hair. He gave Isak a smile, rinsing away the remnants of shampoo from his hair. 

“Be good for Pappa.” Isak kissed Julian’s soft cheek, then handed him over to Even.

Julian let out a surprised cry when the first spray of water landed in his shoulder, squirming in Even’s arms. 

“It’s ok.” Even soothed, cradling Julian’s head with one hand as he held him with the other. 

“Look, it’s just water.” Even tried reassuring him as Isak pumped some shower gel into his hand, and began lathering Julian’s hair. His pup looked at him with the most adorable pout of betrayal on his tiny face, silently asking Isak how could you betray me like this.

Even held Julian under the spray again to wash off his head and this time he didn’t cry, only squirmed and blinked his eyelashes rapidly as the water dripped down his face. 

“You’re doing so well baby.” Even praised, as he lathered body wash on his back and around his chubby legs.

A couple of minutes later and Julian was snuggled in Isak’s arms, night clothes keeping him nice and warm. It was one of Millie’s old babygros, with yellow and green lemons printed across the white fleece.

As they made their way down the hall, Isak sneezed a peek at Millie’s room. Even was reading her a story from one of her favorite books. “There was a problem arising in the kingdom, a problem that only the princess could solve…” 

“Goodnight.” Isak whispered.

“Goodnight.” Even and Millie responded.

Isak closed the door as Even continued reading the story. “The princess had to travel long miles to continue her quest…”

Julian was squirming in Isak’s arms as he sat down in the rocking chair, rubbing his face across Isak’s chest, in search of a nipple. Isak settled him in his lap, adjusting the bib on his chest. He lifted his shirt and his pup latched on immediately, small mouth suckling with intent. Julian’s hair was still wet, Isak feeling the dampness as he brushed a soft curl from his forehead. 

Today had been a long day, 

+

“What are you reading?” Isak asked, as he sat down on Even’s lap. Even’s hands went immediately to Isak’s waist, book forgotten somewhere in the pile of sheets on the bed. 

“Nothing important now that you’re here.“ Even replied, rubbing his hands up and down Isak’s sides. 

Isak hummed, his omega content to have his mate’s full attention. “How was storytime?”

“Good. You know I’m glad she punched him.”

Isak gave Even’s chest a playful shove. “Even! We don’t condone violence in this house.”

A small chuckle escaped Even’s lips. “We have such a brave little girl. I’m so proud of her.”

Isak nodded in agreement. They had both created and raised such a brave and sweet girl together.

Sitting in Even’s lap, Isak realized how exhausted he was, but maybe not too exhausted to enjoy some fun times with his mate before they called it a night. By the way Even was rubbing Isak’s hips and staring at his lips, Isak knew his husband was on the same page. Isak leaned down and joined their mouths together, feeling his omega spark with interest at the pillowy softness of Even’s lips. They made out for a couple of minutes, exchanging gentle touches, knowing the kids were in bed and they had the rest of the night to themselves.

Isak rubbed his front across Even’s crotch, circling his arms in Even’s neck, pressing their chests together as he whispered in Even’s ear. “I wanna suck you off.”

Even’s grip on Isak’s sides tightened. “Yeah?”

Isak answered by kissing down Evens chest over his shirt, moving down his body until he reached his cloth covered cock. Isak mouthed at him, feeling the warmth of Even’s hardness on his lips. He lifted Even’s hips and removed his boxers, his hard cock springing back towards his stomach. Isak could feel his own boxers dampen, the sight of Even’s dick drawing his omega into a state of arousal. He took the head of Even’s cock into his mouth, humming at the taste, feeling Even’s hands thread into his hair.

“You like that baby?” Even pushes Isak head down, Isak’s lips sliding further down his cock. Even was too big to deepthroat easily, but that didn’t stop isak from trying. He took a deep breath and widened his mouth, making sure to cover his teeth with his lips as he relaxed his throat, feeling Even’s hot shaft slide down. Isak looked up to see Even’s face shifting in pleasure, his fingers gently massaging Isak’s scalp. Dampness prickled at the corners of Isak’s eyes. He felt himself gagging slightly, spit collecting at the sides of his mouth. 

His omega pussy throbbed needily, feeling empty with Even’s dick shoved down his throat. He knew that wasn’t gonna be enough. His omega wouldn’t be content until he was full of his alpha’s knot.

Isak pressed his palm to his front. He wanted to press his fingers inside, try to relieve some of that pressure. As he was about to shove his hand down his boxers, Even yanked on his hair hard, Isak mouth sliding off his cock. “You can’t touch yourself baby.” 

Isak moaned in frustration, his cunt pulsing pathetically as he rubbed his face on Even’s hip.

Even stroked his cheekbone. “Will I have to tie your hands together again? Make you suck me just with your mouth?”

Isak liked that idea.

The taste of Even’s cock was tingling Isak’s taste buds, along with the sweetness of the pastry he snuck a taste of before joining Even in their bedroom. Isak chuckled, wondering if baked goods would always be a reoccurring theme in their sex lives.

 

_Even placed his palm in the dip of Isak's spine as he pressed forward, watching the way his bare cock slide between Isak's slick folds. Isak pressed back against him, unaware of the way his ass jiggled with every push. He gave a muffled whine when Even gave a particularly hard thrust, pressing his cheek to the pillow. It was then that Even saw the bun in Isak's hand, a large chunk of it missing, no doubt somewhere in Isak's stomach. There was also vanilla custard smeared on the duvet, some coconut flakes sprinkled across the blue pattern on the sheets._

_“Are you eating skolebrød? While I'm fucking you? Even was amused, if not a little offended._

_Isak gave him a smile, a bit of custard smudged on his top lip. “The baby's hungry.”_

 

Isak licked Even’s damp hip, leaning forward to give his cock a soft kiss. 

“Come here.” Even groaned. “Want you to sit on my face.”

Isak rushed to take off his boxers, his sticky arousal making the fabric damp and uncomfortable. He shivered as the cold air made contact with his omega pussy.

As he moved towards Even’s face, he left a trail of slick across Even’s chest. He gripped the headboard with sturdy fingers, and gently lowered himself toward Even’s awaiting mouth. Isak whimpered on the first contact, his body welcoming Even’s tongue, after almost two weeks of interrupted sex and one quick finger fucking session in the shower that left Isak sore and aching for more.

Looking down, Isak noticed the golden glow of Even’s eyes, the shift that showed his true alpha. It was something that only Isak had the privilege of seeing, being Even’s mate. 

He held the headboard tighter, Even’s tongue pressing impossibly deep in this position. Isak grinded his crotch on Even’s face, his neglected omega cock brushing across Even’s nose with every movement. His thighs were aching already, and during a careless grind, he accidentally poked Even’s nostril with his small omega cock.

“Sorry.” Isak gasped, but Even only chuckled, licking Isak’s cunt one last time before sitting up and giving Isak a dirty kiss.

“Don’t worry baby.”

Even quickly turned them over, compressing his mate’s body by pushing Isak’s legs towards his chest and pressing into him. 

Isak scrunched his face, a soft gasp leaving his lips, the hard press of his alpha’s cock the only thing on his mind. His omega was reeling with excitement, the feeling of hard alpha dick finally making its way back into the recesses of his memory. He clutched Even’s shoulders, nails digging into Even’s pale skin, asking for more. 

Isak knew he wasn’t going to last very long, neither of them were. They never did when they spent so long without a fulfilling orgasm. 

Even’s thrusts were starting to pick up faster, proving Isak’s theory. “Are you close baby?” He pressed his face into Isak’s neck, breathing close to his mating mark. “God, I’m so sorry. You’re just so– I’m not gonna last baby.”

Isak could barely feel the dampness of Even’s forehead on his skin, his own body covered in a sheen of sweat, making the sheets prickle his skin. 

His alpha’s thrusts were becoming choppy and frantic. Isak guided Even’s hand to his small hard cock, wanting to come at the same time. Even got the hint immediately, rubbing Isak’s pink cock with his thumb as his thrusts picked up speed. Only a few minutes passed before they were both close to the end.

“Ahh, fuck.” Isak moaned as he came, his walls contracting around Even’s cock.

“Yeah baby, come for me.” He kissed Isak’s slack opened mouth, pressing into Isak twice before releasing himself, his hard breaths hot on Isak’s neck.

They stayed pressed together for a couple of minutes, both completely exhausted, until Even’s cock softened and he had to pull out.

Even sat back on his legs, pushing Isak’s knees further apart. Isak realized what he was doing when he felt come dripping out of his pink omega pussy. His alpha was enjoying the view.

“Beautiful baby.” Even whispered and leaned down to kiss one of Isak’s fair ankles.

+

_(a week later)_

Heidi’s birthday party was in full swing, tiny children running around and giggling. The theme was the powerpuff girls. Isak was watching Heidi and Millie, as the birthday girl was beginning to open her presents.

“Thank you so much Millie!” Heidi held up her blue and green cape, her small face lighting up with joy. “I love it!”

“You’re welcome.” Millie was giggling, giving her best friend a clumsy hug due to all the bouncing she was doing. “Come on, put it on. I want to play superheroes.”

The last thing Isak saw before he had to excused himself to change Julian’s nappy was Heidi’s cape flapping in the wind as she and Millie ran towards the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d really appreciate any constructive criticism, feedback, or ideas. Thank you so much for taking the time to read!!! <3 <3
> 
> I probably won’t have time to write a X-Mas oneshot for this series, but I do have another one that I might post in a couple of days. :) 
> 
> These [cute](youtu.be/DCazg9KYRTk) [baby](youtu.be/61MPFIdErac) [videos](youtu.be/_GB9ZAgImg4) inspired some of the scenes in this fic.


End file.
